The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display system and, particularly, to a liquid crystal display system used for displaying numeric, alphabetic and symbolic characters and graphic patterns as well.
Because of its compactness, liquid crystal display systems are used in many fields. For example, in the field of vehicles, liquid crystal display systems are used instead of conventional indicates instruments of vehicles, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 54-158953.
While the liquid crystal display system has advantages with respect to other display system in that it is of small size and light weight, color display is difficult. To cope with this matter, the liquid crystal display device used for the vehicle instrument panel is attached by color filters in the shape of a displayed pattern on the glass surface of the device during the fabricating process. In this method, however, the color of a displayed pattern is always determined by the color of the filter.
Liquid crystal color television sets are available on the market. In such televisions, images are displayed by means of rapid scanning of a dot-matrix screen, and large number of electrode lead lines are required. The number of dot matrices increases in proportion to the increase in the size of display area, and the number of electrode lead lines increase accordingly. Therefore, it is practically difficult to to display a large sized image, and this system is rarely used for the display device installed on the vehicle.